Family
by Darkangel81
Summary: Re-post. Max returns to Logan after AJBC, but she is not alone. No virus. Updated with a prologue!
1. Arguing

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me, though I honestly don't understand why Mr Cameron wants to keep them so badly when he doesn't use them anyways.  
  
Note: This is an prologue (or something like that) to an old story of mine; I just made it up in a few sleepless hours. Hope you enjoy it!! Let me know, please!  
  
**  
  
FAMILY- Epilogue  
  
**  
  
"Damn it, Max, you can't risk returning to him. He'll slow you down, make you vulnerable. He's NOT good enough for you!"  
  
"Zack," Syl intervened. "He might be a normal human, but he proved that he cared for Max and that he can fight…"  
  
"God, truth is, he can't even walk!" How is he supposed to keep up with her? He can't make her happy!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Syl asked, confused. She had only seen Logan up and walking.  
  
Zack sighed. "This guy relies on a machine to walk for him, and it can short out at any moment. Without it he is a pathetic cripple!"  
  
Syl and Krit stared at their brother in obvious shock while Max glanced at him furiously. "This is none of your business, alright? I know myself what makes me happy!"  
  
Krit laid a comforting arm around Max's shoulder. "Maybe Zack's right. You're putting three lives in danger if you return to him and when he really can't even…"  
  
"Shut up! I don't wanna hear any of this crap! Logan is the father of my child, and he deserves to know I'm still alive and that we have a baby!"  
  
"Max, it's been nine months since you died in his arms. Maybe he has found a way to move on, built up a new life…"  
  
Max shook her head. "Maybe he did move on, on some level I even hope he did because otherwise this would have been much too painful, but even then he deserves to know. I know he loved me, and I know that I caused him too much pain to expect to give me another chance. Nobody can take this much. But I need to tell him how I feel – face to face. Screw the risks. If it's the last thing I do, fine, but I need him to know that I love him with all my heart."  
  
"And then what?" Zack exploded while Max calmly and steadily looked at him. "He is gonna tell you he loves you and you are gonna live happily ever after. This is a fairy tale, Max, this doesn't work for us."  
  
Max didn't react to his last remark. "Either he has moved on, and I have to find a way to accept that there is no place for Hope or me. But at least I won't spend the rest of my life wondering, or he still loves me and finds the strength within himself to take me back." Max was relieved she had managed to stay that calm during her little speech that she had managed to hide her fears.  
  
What if Logan really had moved on? What if he didn't want her anymore? She knew she meant trouble and maybe Logan really didn't have the strength to deal with that anymore. After all the pain he'd been through because of her, she couldn't even blame him.  
  
"Listen, I know you don't understand, but he's my family. Maybe even more than you are. I mean, just look at Hope, in her I see him, and I can't live all my life being reminded of him by looking at my own daughter and wondering what happened to him, what might have been, if I did the wrong thing staying away. Because in the end it's all reduced to the simple fact that I love him, and I can't do anything about it." Tears welled up in her eyes and for once she didn't try to hold them back, instead she allowed them to freely run down her cheeks. "I know that he's not perfect and that I'm putting all of us in danger, but I have a feeling that he is still looking for me." She swallowed hard. "I…I have those dreams, there's fog, lots o fog, but every now and then I can see his face or hear him call my name. I know it's crazy, but we shared a dream before, after I transfused him in the hospital and saved his life. Maybe he needs me to safe him again."  
  
Syl and Krit leaned against the wall of the run-down apartment in Brooklyn, or what used to be Brooklyn, uncomfortably glancing at each other. Zack still stood right in front of Max, angrily glaring at her.  
  
"You can't go now, it's too soon, too dangerous."  
  
"I know," Max agreed in an almost whispered voice. "I'll wait a few more weeks, but please don't put me through this again, don't try to talk me out of it. I need to do it, and there is no way to stop me. If you want me to be happy, you will let me go."  
  
Zack looked at her for another long moment before he turned on his heels and stormed out of the apartment, banging the door shut behind him.  
  
Max sank down on the old brown sofa, emotionally spent. "Why can't he understand?"  
  
Syl slowly moved closer and made Krit a sign to grab the baby and leave the room  
  
"Max, he just wants you to be safe, you and Hope. He deeply cares about you."  
  
"Yeah? Then why doesn't he want me to be happy? He never accepted Logan, always tried to get me away from him!"  
  
"You know Zack, he doesn't regard humans as equal, they are not good enough for us, and Logan, when he is paralyzed…God, why didn't I notice?"  
  
Max smiled through her tears. "He's pretty good at hiding, you know."  
  
"I guess," Syl gently smiled back at her.  
  
"I can't let him suffer, Syl. I have this feeling that he is still looking for me and can't find peace without me, just as I can't find it without him. I've already caused him so much pain and despair."  
  
"Are you sure? What if he moved on, what if you have to realize that he doesn't want you back, that he has found a way to deal with it and can't risk exposing himself to you again? You might again be the source of pain, as much as I hate to say that."  
  
Max nodded. "Do you believe in soul mates?"  
  
Syl shrugged.  
  
"I never did either, and even with Logan, I never saw him like that. But now that we are apart, there is apart of him in me, and it's like I can sense his pain. I might be wrong, but this is a risk I have to take. And Hope, he is her father, they both deserve to know each other."  
  
"If you think it's the right thing to do, Max."  
  
She looked at her sister. "I do."  
  
**  
  
And this is where the old part begins!!!! 


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own and characters and do not mean to offend Mr. Cameron.  
  
Note: I've written and posted it some time ago, but now I made some changes, basically added some sentences. I hope you enjoy it! It's been my first story!!!  
  
FAMILY  
  
Max sneaked into the apartment like she used to. Everything felt so familiar; she couldn't believe it has been ten months since she was captured. So much had happened; there had been so much sorrow, pain and desperation she had had to fight through. Manticore had tried to gain her back, but the harder they had tried the stronger her conviction that she belonged some place else got. And that that some place was definitely this apartment.  
  
Silently she sat the bundle she'd been carrying down on the sofa in the living room, making sure it lay secure, before she went to search for Logan. The apartment still looked the same, there were a few spots where she thought to remember paintings or sculptures, but basically nothing had changed. She'd give everything if that also was the matter with Logan.   
  
It had taken her quite some time to find the strength to come back, she had been too afraid of what she might find. Logan thought she was dead, and he must have moved on, a new girlfriend, a new life without having to worry about a genetically engineered freak.  
  
He'd been through so much, even before he'd known her, and then, when she had appeared everything had gone from bad to worse. He had been shot, he had had to struggle to live a somewhat normal life, and when he had finally seemed happy again, she had died in his arms. So how was he supposed to react, she would have to accept if he didn't want her anymore. But exactly this thought scared the hell out of her. Usually she could get what she wanted, at least outside of Manticore. She would just steal it, plain and simple. With Logan it was different, she couldn't just take him like she'd taken the dress she'd worn on the wedding. Ironically, she hadn't even been able to steal from him in the night they had met for the first time.   
  
  
  
Wandering through those rooms felt so right though, she never had the feeling she was invading something, she felt like she was welcomed. Then she saw the chess board sitting on the small silver table in the corner. The figures had been moved and some lay next to the board. She had a closer look and held her breath. She remembered- that was the last game they had started and never finished! He hadn't moved a single figure!  
  
Deep down she'd known all the time she'd have to come back, and if it was only to make sure she had to leave him for good. She couldn't live her life wondering what might have been had she returned.  
  
His computer room was empty, it was only midnight, and how could he possibly be asleep at midnight? She had always found him typing away at his computer when she had entered the apartment at that time of the day, had things changed that much? Had he even given up his fight?  
  
She made her way to his bedroom; she still remembered every move she had to make. And she was surprised when she realized how safe and secure she felt in here. That's what it must feel like to be at home, she mused.  
  
Carefully she pushed the door open, but his bed was empty as well.  
  
"Where are you, Logan Cale?" Max closed the door again and returned to the living room. She sat down on the sofa and closed her eyes when she felt tears welling up. She'd dreamt about this moment for so long, it had made her go on.  
  
God, how much she'd missed him, all the time at Manticore couldn't have made her forget about that guy. His blue eyes, his determination and spirit had given her the strength to endure the tortures and the punishments.   
  
"I really do need that guy, dammit." And now she felt so close and still so far away. This was the night when her life would either begin or end. She couldn't bare the thought of living without him. Even though she logically knew she would have to accept if he didn't want her anymore, she just couldn't imagine what would happen then. She needed him; the time at Manticore had shown it all too clearly. She had learnt what it meant to feel homesick, she had longed for him with all her heart, and it had hurt so much to know she couldn't return just like that, cradled up in his arms and feel loved and safe.  
  
Suddenly the bundle she'd brought began to move and Max turned her concentration towards it. "Shh, Mommy's here. You're hungry, huh?" She cradled the baby in her arms and carried her over to the kitchen. In the soft light she could see the baby's eyes clearly, heavy with sleep, but shining in a breathtaking ice blue colour that always warmed her heart.  
  
"Let's see if there is some milk in the fridge." She smiled; Logan had always kept an extra bottle in case she would come down with a seizure. Sadly she reminded herself that he hadn't had to worry about that for the best of a year.  
  
"Here we go." She retrieved milk and a banana from the fridge and warmed the milk slowly. Then she fed it along with the mashed banana, to the little girl.  
  
Then she settled her down in the guest room and waited until the girl was asleep again.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Hope."  
  
Max hadn't slept since the escape four days ago and she felt exhaustion take over, so she lay down on the bed and was out in mere moments. At Manticore she hadn't been able to sleep, nightmares would await her every time she had closed her eyes. Most of them involved Logan, Logan getting shot, Logan dying on the street in a pool of his own blood, Logan dying, a gun in his hand...But now, she slept peacefully, for the first time in months.  
  
**  
  
Logan dreaded those family gatherings, he always felt inadequate, unworthy- the black sheep. And still he went there, probably, deep down, he was hoping for some kind of support and understanding which, of course, never came.  
  
When he rode up the elevator to his penthouse he remembered a time when Max had joined him. She'd made him feel like he was better than any of his family, with her by his side, he'd felt like he could stand up to his relatives, that he could stand the stares full of pity or disgust.  
  
He sighed, he'd lost her, and he should better accept that and move on like Bling told him every day.  
  
The elevator door opened and he rolled into his penthouse, it was dark and silent. With a sigh he wheeled himself straight to the bathroom, passing the table with the chess board. He let out a sarcastic laugh when he remembered Bling wanting to clean up and putting the board aside. Logan had shouted at him, taking his friend completely off guard. He hadn't wanted it to be moved, he had tried to explain to Bling that he wanted to finish this game with Max. Bling then had tried to convince him that he had to move on, accept the fact that Max was gone. But he just couldn't, and even has hope vanished, he still held on to that game, refusing to touch it. It felt like if he took it down, he would admit that Max had left his life for good.   
  
He rolled by on his way to the bathroom now, there was no use in staying up, his dark angel wouldn't stop by.  
  
After brushing his teeth he wheeled to his bedroom, with practiced ease he moved onto his bed and strapped down to his boxer briefs. Suddenly he thought to have heard something, he strained to listen, but there was nothing. Probably his tortured mind was playing him tricks, and he was too lazy to get up again anyway. So he lay back, adjusting his legs under the blanket. "Good night, Max. Wherever you are. I love you."  
  
**  
  
Max had woken up when she'd heard the door open, and then there was the familiar sound of Logan's wheelchair. Only she couldn't move, she was so close to Logan, but didn't dare to face him just yet. So she waited. She wanted to watch him sleep first, wanted to make sure he was still the man she loved. So she patiently waited for another hour before she risked to get up and to sneak over to his bedroom.  
  
**  
  
Logan dreamt of the love of his life again, in his dreams he could re-live that one night of passion they'd shared. Even though that's been more than one year ago, he still remembered every word that had been spoken, every movement.  
  
Then, he would wake up and regret not having held her, she'd run and they'd never again talked about what the night had meant to them. Maybe it could've made a difference if he'd made her talk and if he'd committed his true feelings.  
  
Just as every night he woke up, regret and sorrow consuming him. He missed Max so badly he could hardly breathe. But this time something was different, he still seemed to be asleep and dreaming as there was a dark figure standing by the window. He closed his eyes for a moment, but the shadow was still there when he re-opened them.  
  
His voice was barely a whisper. "Max..." When the figure didn't move right away he mentally slapped himself. It just wasn't possible, how could his mind play him tricks like that. But then the shadow moved and Logan held his breath. Without his glasses he needed some time before he could distinguish enough shapes to be sure. "Oh my god...no, that can't be...Max.." Tears were rolling down his cheeks when he pushed himself into a sitting position. "You're back."  
  
He reached out a hand. "Or am I still dreaming?" Max smiled and shook her head, her cheeks were wet as well.   
  
"No, it's really me, it's not a dream." Finally she closed the distance between them and took his hand. He forcefully pulled her towards him and embraced her with all his might. He held her as close as possible, cursing his legs as he was not able to feel her there or use them to hold her tight. He was scared that if he'd let her go again, she'd simply disappear.  
  
"I'm sorry," Max's voice cracked "I couldn't come back...I missed you so much..."  
  
"Shh, everything's fine. You are here now, that's all that matters." He finally looked into her eyes, they were full of fear.  
  
"What's up Max?"  
  
"I...I was so scared you wouldn't want me anymore."  
  
"Oh god, how could I not?" He took her face between his hands. "I love you Max, I always did and always will." Finally he'd admitted it and Max didn't back away, instead she held his gaze.  
  
"I love you too." Another tear rolled down her cheek and he kissed it away "I wouldn't have made it without you. All I had in mind was returning to you. That thought kept me going, I love you so much." Logan drew her close and kissed her, gentle at first, then he became more and more passionate.  
  
With that one kiss was all the sorrow, the despair and fear washed away. They held each other for a long time, but finally Max sat up.  
  
"What's up, sweetheart?" Logan already missed the touch, he couldn't believe he'd survived ten months without it.  
  
"There is something I have to tell you. Promise that it won't change anything. I didn't want that to happen, but I can't undo it now, and I wouldn't want to, either."  
  
"Max," his voice was filled with trust and acceptance. "Whatever it is, I will always love you and be at your side. Trust me." His deep blue eyes were passionate and honest, in them she recognized their daughter's eyes, and suddenly she knew he'd be fine with it. It wouldn't change anything- no, it would change everything, but only for the better.  
  
"Ok, so stay right where you are, and don't switch on the lights."  
  
"I swear."  
  
Max raced over to the guestroom and lifted Hope from her bedding. The girl slowly woke up. "Shh, be quiet, sweetie. You're gonna meet your Daddy and you wanna make a good first impression, right?"  
  
She made her way back to Logan's room and entered. She saw Logan trying to make out her form. He wore his glasses but it was too dark for him to see much.  
  
Without a word she took his hand and stretched his arm, laying it on the bedding. Then she place Hope there and watched him stare at the bundle. "Max, it's a baby.."  
  
" Absolutely right, clever guy." Max said, grinning.  
  
"Is it another X something?" Max shook her head and switched on the lamp on his nightstand.  
  
"Look at her."  
  
Max watched him, seeing the confusion in his face as he turned from the baby to Max. "She has your beautiful lips. Max, she is your daughter!!" Then his face darkened. "Did they make you give birth to a child?"  
  
"No, they had nothing to do with it." The confusion grew stronger.  
  
"Max...How old is she?"  
  
"Nearly four months..."  
  
"Oh my God." Hope had finally opened her eyes and looked at Logan. "Max, her eyes..."  
  
"She's got your eyes, Logan."  
  
He felt tears welling up again. "You mean...she, she is my...that can't be, but I can't...I mean I'm...I can't be her father."  
  
"Believe me, you are. And she can count herself damn lucky for that."  
  
Logan still was in shock as he looked from Max to the baby and back. "I can't believe it...What's her name?"  
  
"Hope. And by the way, she needs new diapers soon, and Daddies really need to be able to exchange them."  
  
As if she understood, Hope suddenly began to cry. "See, she's wet."  
  
"Yeah, sure, I mean...take her for a moment please, I gotta get up first."  
  
Max smiled luckily. "You are Ok with it?"   
  
"Ok?? Max, this is the happiest day of my life!! I just can't believe it."  
  
She watched him transfer to the chair. "What about the exoskeleton?"   
  
"There were some problems, I can't wear it for more than an hour or two a day, sometimes more, sometimes not at all. My legs just start to cramp up. I had to learn and accept it's not been the cure I was hoping for."  
  
Max nodded her understanding. For now he seemed to be Ok with that.  
  
"Ok, let's get her cleaned up."  
  
Logan followed Max to the kitchen and watched as she laid Hope on a towel and got a diaper from the guestroom.  
  
"Here we go, think you can manage?"  
  
Logan grinned at her, then wheeled closer to the table and set his brakes.   
  
Max watched in disbelief when he exchanged the diaper without much effort.   
  
"Wow, I'm impressed, where did you learn that?"   
  
"Bennett's a little younger than me, and I had some more younger cousins I'm not in touch with anymore."  
  
He carefully laid Hope into his lap and wheeled back to his bedroom. He handed the baby to Max and transferred to the bed. "Can you give her to me please?"   
  
Max nodded and laid her down next to him. Then she just stood there, watching her little family. "This is all I ever wanted. I can't believe it."  
  
Logan took her hand. "Me neither, but I know it's a good thing, I've never been happier." She climbed over Logan and cuddled close to him then. They laid still for a moment before Logan struggled to sit up again.  
  
"Max, there is one thing though..." He leaned over, carefully not to disturb the sleeping baby, and opened a drawer of his nightstand. With a little box in his hand he turned back to Max.  
  
"I know this all is quite a lot for one night, but I have never been as sure in my life before." He looked straight into her deep brown eyes.  
  
"Max Guevara, do you want to marry me?"  
  
She stared at him in shock for a moment, then a huge happy grin spread across her face. "Yes, I will. I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
They embraced each other, and for one more time, they both cried- tears of complete happiness and contentment.  
  
"And tomorrow we can finish the game, ok?"  
  
"And start a new one together."  
  
+++++  
  
Maybe I'll write another chapter one of these days, but I have two more other stories to worry about and found out today I have a tricky Maths test next month. So I probably won't have as much time to update as I would like to. I also have to play lots and lots of volleyball these days!!  
  
Anyway, please review!!! 


End file.
